VI .A. Significance and overview The primary purpose of the Community Engagement/Outreach core is to foster respectful and mutually beneficial collaboration in health research between the community and university partners. We seek to 1) create a meaningful exchange of knowledge and resources in the multiple contexts of conducting two research projects 2) provide institutional resources for community use and 3) build research capacities in tribal community members through summer research training institutes and university degree & certificate programs. To this end, we have created a diverse and experienced Core workgroup comprised of experts in community health from the Board (NPAIHB), OHSU, and PSU. Each of these experts has direct experience in the conduct of prevention research in tribal communities and with methods of effective engagement and outreach in minority and underserved communities. This workgroup is lead by the Core Director, Ms. Tam Lutz, an enrolled member of the Lummi tribe and experienced health researcher at the Board who is completing her doctorate in public health. The activities of Community Engagement /Outreach core will be closely integrated with the other COE Core workgroups and the two research projects.